Chess
by Wormtail96
Summary: Coraline plays a game of chess with Wybie with some funny results. Movie based.


**Chess**

It was winter time in Ashfield, Oregon of the USA and thick snow was silently drifting down onto the already thick white blankets on the ground. Most of the people in town were inside, keeping out of the harsh cold and snow. Meanwhile, two certain preteens were busy playing a little game. Not something childish like a snowball fight; someone a little more mature and played with dignity and honour…or at least it was supposed to be.

* * *

Outside the house known as the 'Pink Palace', Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat sat down at a small table, both facing of each other as they sat on foldable chairs. Coraline was wearing her bright yellow coat and black navy hat while Wybie wore his black and grey striped coat, horrifying trifocal skeleton mask over his head and matching skeleton gloves. The boy's motorbike was stationed just behind them, getting covered up in snow as the moments passed.

On top of the small table the two preadolescent children sat around was a large square black and white chess board and on top of the board was a set of black and silver chess pieces. Coraline and Wybie were currently playing a game of chess; Coraline as black and Wybie as silver.

"Hmmm…" Coraline smirked and moved her black knight forward and took her opponent's silver rook, much to his annoyance. "Gotcha."

"Damn it!" Wybie frowned and hit his fist slightly against the table. "There goes my second rook!"

"Won't be long now before I have your king, _Whybourne_." Coraline chuckled a bit before pulling a silver thermos out of her coat, taking the black lid off and pouring some steaming hot cocoa into it.

Wybie tapped his gloved fingers against his lips as he tried to figure out a new strategy. Coraline was starting to form a strong lead over him. She now had both his rooks; one of his knights; one of his bishops and a good number of his pawns. Meanwhile, he only had one of her knights and a number of her pawns.

"If I…no…" Wybie scratch the top of his head and scrunched his face in concentration to find some sort of good weak point on the board for him to exploit. No good; it appeared far too airtight for him to possibly take one of her valuable pieces. Coraline must have definitely played this game before back in Michigan before she moved here to Oregon. "Maybe if I…no, no…damn it all!"

"What's the matter, '_Why were you born'?" _Coraline goaded at the struggling boy sitting before her. "Afraid that you'll be beaten in the third time in a row now? _By a girl?"_

'_There is __**no way **__I'm losing to her a third time. Wybie__ Lovat__ is no loser…excluding those last two games.' _Wybie looked around the side of the chess board and to his smug satisfaction, he spotted the perfect move. "Aha! Gotcha now!" He took his silver bishop and moved vertically all the way across the board, directly taking one of Coraline's black bishops.

Coraline scowled bitterly and with forced upon dignity slided her black rook forward and ended her turn with that. It was only then that she noticed her clear mistake that would normally be made by a beginner. "Oh crap."

Wybie cracked his fingers and moved his silver pawn to take his opponent's silver rook. He let out a sharp laugh, "And Wybie officially makes his comeback! Wow, you are seriously losing your edge, _Caroline! _Only a _beginner _would make such a clearly bad move."

Coraline's fists balled up on the table and her scowl deepened in anger. "Oh, that's it, Lovat. You have officially called down the thunder!" Wybie returned the look and the two children leaned forward angrily, both appearing as if they were about to tear the eyes out of the other.

"Meow!" Coraline and Wybie's heads turned as they saw a familiar black cat leaping up over the table, knocking many of the pieces over and making the two yelp in surprise.

"Cat!" Wybie scolded his small black in annoyance as he looked over the now messed up chess game. The black cat landed on the snow blanket next to the table and simply and innocently watched the two.

"Now look at what he did." Coraline growled and reached out her arms, putting the many knocked over chess pieces upright. "Don't worry, I've got it."

When Coraline was halfway done putting the pieces back up, Wybie looked over his silver knight on the board suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Wait a minute; what the hell are you doing?"

Coraline looked down at the silver knight Wybie was looking at and told him firmly with narrowed eyes, "Wybie, your knight was at king's rook six."

But Wybie shook his head defiantly and rebuked, while rearranging some of the pieces on the board himself, "No, my bishop was at king's rook six! My knight was at queen five!"

"No, it wasn't!" Coraline snapped, leaning forward and putting her arms on the table.

"Yes, it was!" Wybie himself was now getting seriously steamed.

"Oh, no! No way! In your dreams your knight was at queen five!"

"I was sitting right here, Jonesy! I saw where it was!"

Coraline grabbed the silver bishop in order to move it where she had previously placed, "Okay, you know what?! Gimme that!"

Wybie immediately grabbed the silver bishop as well, yelling crossly, "Oh, no! I am _not _letting you cheat!"

"I'm not cheating, you idiot! Knock that off!" A struggle broke out between the two as they tried to take the silver bishop off of the other. All the while, Cat continued to watch the spectacle silently and without bias.

"Give it!"

"No, you give it!"

"Just because you can't accept losing for just this once-!"

The dark blue haired girl finally yelled angrily, "All right, that's it!" Coraline looked down at the chess board, pulled back her arm and knocked the board clear off the table, sending it and the scattered pieces over the snow covered ground. She laughed uproariously, pointing to the ground where the board and chess pieces were, "Ha! Look at that! Now your knight's at snow covered stump five!"

Wybie stood up from his chair dryly with crossed arms, saying sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, cause that's _real _mature!"

Coraline scoffed, getting up from her chair and crossing her own arms in an uptight manner. "Yeah, well, you know, who comes out a winner, _Whyborn? _Me, that's who!" She then did a little victory diddy, waving her arms up in the air and shaking her hips left and right. Coraline made the sound of a cheering crowd boastfully, celebrating her 'victory', "Coraline Jones wins another one! Oh yeah, baby! Undefeated champion of Michigan and Oregon! No, scratch that; undefeated champion of the USA! Oh, who am I kidding? She's the undefeated champion of the entire world! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"_Whatever." _Wybie pulled down his mask, shoved his hands into his pockets and mounted his motorbike, not bothering to brush off any of the snow. He remarked grumpily as he drove off on the bike, his voice muffled slightly by the mask, "I've always liked playing checkers more anyhow!"

Cat looked from his departing master to the victory dancing Coraline and merely shook his head at what he had just witnessed. Kids...

**The End**


End file.
